1. Field
The following description relates to a system and method of managing a queue order, and a terminal device that may be used in the system for managing a queue order.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a queuing system may be used to allow a user to know the user's turn in a place such as a bank, a hospital, and the like. A process of a queuing system is described below.
A user may be provided with a queue ticket through a predetermined ticket dispenser on a first-come-first-served basis. When a service for one client is completed, a subsequent queue number of the client may be displayed on a display. Accordingly, clients may be informed of their turn based on the displayed number.
The queuing system described above may provide clients with queue order information. Also, when a number of people wait for goods or services, the queuing system may prevent disorder from occurring and enable appropriate client management.
However, the queuing system may force clients to keep checking their turn until a queue number that a client is provided is displayed, which may be inconvenient.